This invention relates to processes for the formation of composite layers containing insoluble particles in metal matrices onto bodies to achieve enhanced thermal properties.
Countless applications in a wide array of industries require enhanced thermal properties including conduction and insulation. Deliberate material selection for these properties has been practiced throughout human history. When the use of a single material is not practical to achieve certain desired thermal properties, the use of coatings or composites is a widely accepted alternative. There are a vast number of coating methods to achieve enhanced thermal properties. This invention relates to processes for the formation of composite layers containing insoluble particles in metal matrices onto bodies to achieve enhanced thermal properties.